


Великое сострадание

by symscader



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: ON RUSSIANГрудь сдавливают тиски, дышать становится труднее, однако каждый раз Хиггс слышит шёпот: бессвязные слова, общая суть которых — великое сострадание.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. великое сострадание

Мальчик сидит в углу, размазывает слёзы по лицу и прижимает левую руку груди, время от времени проводя по запястью — там, где небрежная буква заключена в круг. Единственное, что может успокоить раскаленные больной заботой нервы. Отец успокоился, и ребёнок возвращается в комнату, старается задавить любопытство как червя. Не получается.

Со временем метка начинает обжигать, иногда — сильно. Ещё одна причина держать рот на замке: папа не жалеет своих рук. Мальчик никогда не задаёт вопросы о своём запястье. И как бы сильно она не жгла, Хиггс чувствует невероятное спокойствие, словно вода из кувшина смывает всю боль, а не приносит унижение. 

Ночами он смотрит в потолок, пускает в душу окружающую тьму и просит больше, ведь слишком тяжело жить рядом с тем, кто пытается подавить неокрепшую личность, навязать своё мировоззрение через боль и подчинение. Грудь сдавливают тиски, дышать становится труднее, однако каждый раз Хиггс слышит шёпот: бессвязные слова, общая суть которых — великое сострадание. Тьма снова отступает, даёт сделать глубокий вдох и, наконец, спокойно уснуть.

Когда умер отец, метка перестала жечь.

Пока он не встретил Сэма Портера в Портовом узле с Фрэджайл. К сожалению, с ними пришла маленькая пташка — случайный свидетель, «случайная» смерть. Запястье сводит от боли, что Хиггс игнорирует, пока держит тебя в заложниках на крыше здания и наблюдает за попыткой курьера победить существо. 

Игнорирует до тех пор, пока ты не схватила его левую руку своей.

— Чёрт, — шипит мужчина и толкает тебя, разминает ноющую конечность в попытке уменьшить дискомфорт, ведь заложник никуда не денется, если не хочет сломать ноги или спину.

Ты же всхлипываешь, пока горячие слезы обжигают щеки, прижимаешь руку к груди — как маленький мальчик в углу — и ползешь к краю. Сердце в клетке рёбер неистово просит свободы, а в голове рой пчел жалит черепную коробку. Если твоя Смерть носит маску из золота, то таков путь. С огнём в руке не сделать многого.

Чем дольше Хиггс смотрит на раненную пташку, тем сильнее волны спокойствия омывают ноги. Это безумие, однако он — воплощение безумия, поэтому грубо хватает твою руку и оголяет запястье. Небрежная буква в кругу углём тлеет, изредка раздуваемая неаккуратными движениями. Зубами стягивает перчатку и дергает рукой, рукав поднимается; видишь точно такой же трепещущий символ. 

— Знаешь, — голос дрожит и срывается из-за недавних рыданий. Прикосновение успокоило боль. — Когда я чему-то радовалась, — глубоко вздыхаешь в попытке сделать речь более ровной, — вместе с радостью были отчаяние и беспомощность. Они твои? — пытаешься смотреть глубже, но перед тобой лишь Смерть в золотой маске. Даже не представляешь там человека. 

Встаешь на колени, дрожащими руками тянешься к мужчине и резко прижимаешь его голову к своей груди, как всегда хотела сделать. Из капли появилась лужа, а лужа разрослась в бескрайнее озеро боли, отчаяния и непонимания, что привело к великому состраданию.

Хиггс исчезает, а ты падаешь вперёд.

Облака уступили солнцу.


	2. нейтральная территория

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i felt the hollow again and wrote this. higgs can’t be a "normal" soulmate, he give only pain, panick and fear

Несколько дней отдыха в Озерном узле дали возможность подумать над произошедшем по ту сторону озера. Никакого времени не хватит осознать, что все рассказанные сказки имеют связь с реальностью, доказательство — на запястье другого человека.

У терминала доставки выбираешь заказ, когда отвлекает уведомление о новом сообщении, которое поспешно открываешь. Отправитель: «Питер Энглерт». Его просьба слегка оскорбляет, однако теперь в терминале заказ специально для тебя с пометкой «срочно». 

Рука тянется к терминалу убежища, внимание привлекает открывающаяся дверь, и делаешь шаг назад. Сжимаешь лямки рюкзака в попытке успокоить нарастающую панику и жжение левого запястья. Мужчина поднимает руки и улыбается той улыбкой, которую видела лишь в фильмах ужасов: убийца наслаждается властью в своих руках, упивается пролитой кровью и болью и смеётся в эйфории. 

— Всего лишь разговор, — он стоит на месте, следит за каждым нервным подергиванием твоих пальцев. Такой взгляд видела лишь у хищников на охоте, и если у добычи есть шанс убежать, есть шанс на помощь сородичей или кого-то другого, то ты — загнанный в угол зверёк без такой возможности, как спасение. 

Хиггс, наконец, качает головой с закрытыми глазами и говорит: «Нейтральная территория». Тело становится невероятно лёгким, готовое плыть в небеса, чтобы разбиться о землю вновь под тяжестью мрачной голубизны.

— Хорошо, — тихо произносишь и повторяешь более уверенно, игнорируя дрожащие колени. Мужчина делает шаг в сторону и неуместный жест приглашения. Так небрежно, словно ты была гостем, а не пленником без возможности выбора.

Небольшая комната заставляет ужас пройтись чудовищными отпечатками от головы до ног и обратно, оставляя на коже липкий страх и мурашки. Красные нити, фотографии Сэма, непонятные фигуры на столе и что-то помимо фотографий. «Идеальный маньяк», — думаешь ты, привыкая к неровному ритму сердца и мыслям, что каждый вдох может стать последним. Здесь даже не найдут.

— Я жду подробностей об этом, — Хиггс показывает метку и присаживается напротив. Так близко, что соприкасаются колени, однако когда ты успела сесть спиной к тревожным вещам? 

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — мрачно усмехаешься, когда он открывает коробку и жует треугольный кусочек. Так некстати вспоминаешь о прочитанном в архивах родителей про «культ пиццы» и сжимаешь кулаки, стараешься смотреть только на них. — Я считала это сказками. Родители перед сном рассказывали про связанные души, что мол «кому судьбой встретиться суждено, всегда найдут друг друга: рано или поздно». Знаешь миф про красную нить судьбы? — спрашиваешь, но ответа не слышишь. — Что у связанных между собой людей на пальце появляется невидимая красная нить, для которой не существует расстояния времени и любых других преград. По мне так это бред полный, потому что, по словам мамы, «нить становится меткой на теле того, кто в прошлых жизнях так и не встретил своего человека», — качаешь головой и расслабляешь руки. Если игнорировать присутствие сепаратиста и представить себя в пустой комнате, то становится намного легче говорить. Сглатываешь ком в горле, — это все мои знания, я больше ничего не могу сказать. Знаю только, что этот знак, — оголяешь своё запястье, — очень хорошо описывает нынешнюю ситуацию: состояние общества без власти. Символично даже. 

Хиггс слушает каждое слово, анализирует и пытается сопоставить со своими знаниями. Ты же решаешь рассмотреть этого человека, раз есть возможность. Без капюшона и капсулы он выглядит не таким устрашающим, пока не смотрит тебе в глаза. Снова страх ползёт по внутренностям, побуждая выплюнуть всю желчь.

— Что ещё расскажешь? — он внимательно изучает каждое твое движение. 

— Иногда мне становилось больно, — сжимаешь костюм на уровне груди, — не физически. Всегда чувствовала негативные эмоции, как будто бездна поглощает каждый кусочек души и давит на грудь. Однажды, — ты смотришь прямо в глаза своего хищника, — я чувствовала, как мою шею сдавливают. В тот день я почти умерла на глазах ничего не понимающих родителей. 

Мужчина помнит это: день, когда свобода перестала быть лишь словом, и пьянящий вкус преследует до сих пор.

Встаешь, когда датчики снаружи активируются, а Хиггс прижимает ладонь к твоему рту и давит на челюсть, у горла чувствуешь металл и понимаешь, как близка случайная смерть из-за глубокого вдоха. «Никаких звуков, пташка», — горячее дыхание обжигает, дрожишь в его руках, пока курьер не сдаст заказ и не покинет зону запрета на оружие.

— Нейтральная территория же, — делаешь несколько шагов вперед. Разочарование и обида грызут сердце. Довольно специфические чувства по отношению к человеку, который чуть не перерезал горло. 

— Ты забавная, — искренний смех звучит искаженно, — это моя территория и мои правила. Никакая метка не сделает нас равными, — он убирает золотой нож. 

— Быть равным тебе — самое большое оскорбление для меня, — говоришь быстрее, чем понимаешь смысл собственных слов. Твоя рука в его, и острая ноющая боль заставляет упасть на колени перед этим человеком. Сквозь пелену слез видишь неестественно выгнутый палец.

— Это предупреждение, — Хиггс присаживается перед тобой, сжимает запястье. Ты должна слушать, а не отвлекаться на боль. Слушай же! — В следующий раз я подрежу твои крылья и своими руками скормлю тварям, — рука пульсирует от недостатка крови, — поняла?

Киваешь и прикрываешь рот, подавляя всхлипы. Ещё одна краткая вспышка боли оставляет лишь ноющее ощущение, чувствуешь облегчение, пока грудь разрывает беспомощность и безысходность. Запястье Хиггса жжется. Прямо как в далеком детстве. 

Следующие несколько дней ты проводишь в Озерном узле, подавляя панику при мыслях о мире вне этих стен.

Первые заказы: старейшина, инженер и Распределитель к Югу. Не особо тяжелые, поэтому берёшь их и прощаешься с Озерным узлом. Больше ты сюда не вернешься. 

С инженером приятно поговорить, узнать много нового, иногда не особо интересного. Больше всего ты ценишь огонь в его глазах, когда он отдает себя знаниям. Старейшина же добрый дедушка, который угостит горячим какао и печеньем. К сожалению, это всего лишь ассоциации и впечатления, никого из них ты не видела перед собой так же ясно, как Сэма или Фрэджайл. Имя третьего же стараешься забыть как страшный сон. 

Пока он сам не напоминает о себе в ясный день. Лёгкая прогулка вниз по зелёным склонам прерывалась камнем, о который споткнулась и не смогла встать. Чёрная лужа под тобой тянет вниз, сдавливает кости, и ты задыхаешься от нового приступа. 

— Соскучилась? — лицо ночного кошмара снова перед тобой. 

— Нет, — произносишь, рассматривая сущности под собой. Действительно скормит? 

— Я знаю, — рука в перчатке ерошит волосы, а после щека пульсирует от звонкого удара. — Мне почти стыдно за твои попытки флиртовать с тем инженером, — отчитывает словно ребенка. Левая рука проваливается глубже. 

— Он милый, — Хиггс грубо сжимает твою челюсть, заставляет смотреть на него. 

— Ты, кажется, забыла о предупреждении, — мрачный тон развеял призрак насмешки, и ты знаешь причину: отказ от нескольких доставок в пользу других. Мужчина слишком серьёзен, холодная ярость голубых глаз топит под глыбами льда, заставляет дрожать от холода. Однако ты устала бояться, поэтому примешь смерть в любом её виде как старого друга. Что угодно, лишь бы не задыхаться от ненормального сердцебиения. 

— Лучше принять свою смерть, чем терпеть манипуляции папиного сыночка, — гнев переполняет чашу терпения. Ты действительно боишься умереть. 

Левую руку сдавливает сильнее, и ты кричишь. Чувствуешь, как медленно ломаются кости от этой пытки, а Хиггс наблюдает за агонией, что взяла верх над жалкой попыткой дать ему отпор. Он преподает урок маленькой пташке, которая осмелилась клюнуть его великодушную руку. Лишь по его милости ты до сих пор дышишь. 

Мужчина исчезает, вместе с ним исчезает и давление. Перекатываешься на спину и прижимаешь сломанную руку к груди, позволяя слезам стекать по лицу. 

Ты чертовски устала. 


	3. звёзды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melancholy has become romantic and I want to cry

Биение сердца эхом в голове отдается, видишь лишь то, что перед тобой, и падаешь на ноги в попытке восстановить дыхание. Тело не подготовлено к таким пробежкам, но кто же знал о лагере мулов прямо на пути в Горный узел? Горло саднит от этого воздуха. 

Липкая ладонь касается спины, оглядываешься в страхе, ведь помнишь это чувство. Кошмар бессонных ночей где-то рядом, наблюдает, готовый выпрыгнуть в любую секунду и раздавить хрупкие кости в наказание, что ведомо лишь одному ему. Одинокая слеза прокладывает столь знакомый путь. В последнее время ты плачешь намного чаще. 

Продолжаешь свой путь после краткой передышки, сопровождаемая инстинктом самосохранения. Он вопит о голодном звере, которого ты видеть не можешь, лишь чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. Может, это всего лишь…

— Наслаждаешься прогулкой? — хищник делает свой ход, стоило пересечь малую реку.

— Да, если бы не подъем в гору, — выбираешь тактику спокойного собеседника. Здешний воздух холодный, успокаивает дикий огонь, порождаемый золотой искрой.

Больше Хиггс не говорит ни слова. 

Находишь это странным, даже успокаивающим. Отбросить дурную славу этого человека, устрашающую маску и добавить всего каплю мягкости во взгляд… Может, ты бы влюбилась. В какой-нибудь другой жизни и определенно при других обстоятельствах. Встреча в кафе, прогулка по аллее или парку в сумерках — романтика фильмов, которые сохранены родителями. Качаешь головой. В этом мире больше нет места романтике. Художница и старьевщик доказали на собственном примере.

До Горного узла осталось лишь обойти небольшую скалу, что удобно скрывает твоего спутника. Необычайно тихого и спокойного. 

Исчез так же, как и появился. Снова.

Неведомая сила тянет средь ночи за пределы безопасности, побуждает взять пару грелок и легкое покрывало. Отдаешь себя во власть порыву: сон оставил тебя этой ночью. 

Нутро зудит от предвкушения, пальцы дрожат, и понимаешь реакцию тела — влюблённость. Именно так она воспевалась поэтами, именно так ты воспринимаешь предвкушение. Запястье ноет в ожидании. Ты определённо не знаешь, что именно заставляет делать новый шаг, пока не поднимаешь взгляд от земли. Пар плывёт ввысь, к великолепной россыпи звёзд на небе. 

Делаешь шаг и спотыкаешься, едва не падая вперед. На этот раз без маски и так же наблюдает за тем, до чего глупое сердце хочет дотянуться рукой. 

Без слов кладешь грелку рядом с мужчиной и расстилаешь покрывало. «Не сиди на голой земле», — едва слышно произносишь. Краткая вспышка. Грелка на животе, касается ног. Свою же ты прижимаешь к груди.

Небосвод завораживает безмятежностью и спокойствием. За пределами этой планеты времени не существует в привычном понимании: всё идёт размеренно, словно песчинка в давно забытых часах парит вниз. Тянешь руку вперед и улыбаешься, обнимая колени. Улыбка, что полна тоски и горькой иронии. Ты действительно не являешься героиней романа — эта картина слишком идеальная для тебя. Любая минута может принести новую боль и увечья. 

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — произносишь легко, и сердце не успевает в гонке страха и ожидания.

Хиггс молчит. Лишь смотрит в твои глаза, словно ищет подвох. Как бездомная собака, гонимая людьми все ранние годы боится подойти к человеку, решившему проявить сострадание к забитой душе. Тянешься к нему и шумно выдыхаешь, когда касаешься легкой щетины. Отсутствие боли за своеволие обескураживает. 

Песочный замок грез тает под волнами реальности так же, как тонет сознание в глубоком умиротворении. 

Неизвестное тепло льнёт к устам. 

Ты просыпаешься в своей комнате. Рядом две грелки и клочок бумаги.

_«Отдаю долг,  
Хиггс <3»_

Морщишься с последней строчки. 

Неуместно.

Раздражающе.

_Мило._


	4. в твоих руках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 5 kudos and 81 hits! hope you enjoed this story, because i really liked to write it

В руках Хиггса — целая бесконечность. 

Острые камни берега впиваются в костюм — лишь малая часть наказания. 

Он проиграл курьеру. Он проиграл в гонке за Конец света. 

В его руках — целая бесконечность, чтобы окунуться в омут и потерять себя среди воспоминаний.

Пасмурное небо с каждым вдохом становится ближе, давит на грудь. Хиггс никогда не забывал шёпота во тьме. 

Блаженно неведение. 

Глаза отражают краски вокруг. Душа отражает Берег. 

Хиггс жалеет о каждом прожитом мгновении. Глупы попытки изучить связь, что клеймом запятнала запястье, ведь они тонкими нитями сплетались воедино, становясь всё крепче. Его губы помнят тепло, сердце — глухой удар. 

Пламя ласкает кожу руки, утешает в губительных объятиях уставшую плоть. Если прикрыть глаза, услышит ли зов? Далёк тот свет, что тянул прочь от падения в неизвестность, где тьма правит балом. Лишь жжение даёт понять о тлеющей жизни. 

Хиггс погружается глубже, пускает холод в лёгкие и задыхается. Будучи ребёнком в стенах бункера, он ждал этого каждую вспышку гнева. На смену красному всегда приходил чёрный и успокаивал. Пора отпустить волю; некому бросить спасение. 

Непонимание и обида наполняют грудь. Он помнит. Первые вопросы сопровождались взмахом нерешительности, последующие — грубыми синяками и стонущим телом. 

Ради него Ангел покинул райский сад. Добровольно сложил крылья и пытался дать всё самое сокровенное, скрытое замками и выброшенное в кратер. Он обещал эти крылья подрезать.

Рука немеет. Впивающиеся острыми зубами камни — мягкая перина для утомленного путника. Если всё же прикрыть глаза, кончится ли бесконечный кошмар? 

Нетерпеливым любовником пламя лижет кожу, не даёт погрузиться в желанный покой. 

Шёпот Ангела вновь толкает прочь от забвения. Его глаза отражают краски вокруг. Твои глаза отражают лишь его существование. 

Тьму обжигает покой, тёплым молоком ласкающий зудящие раны.

Протянутая рука — очередной выбор.

Тянет свою в ответ.

Хиггс Монаган показал бы окровавленные клыки. Сломанный человек показывает лишь боль. 

Нежные руки играют на арфе, струны которой сотканы из его сердца, и поют о великом сострадании душе, раны которой не стали рубцами за десятилетия. Они боле не кровоточат, лишь ноют и просят живительного нектара. 

Ему не хватит раскаяния, он не сможет просить прощения.

Однако рука — в твоей.

И _это_ громче любых слов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо большое, что прочитали эту историю! для меня было сложно писать что-то связное длиннее одной части, поэтому это мой небольшой творческий рост, наверное
> 
> надеюсь, вам понравилось  
> потому что мне очень понравилось писать, я старался сохранить характер хиггса, как мог
> 
> боже, когда-нибудь я перестану строить из себя психолога и пытаться изучить характер персонажа и его проблемы
> 
> кто дочитал, тот молодец  
> ты потрясающий, спасибо за всё!


End file.
